Fishing lures typically have a hard or soft plastic lure body which is shaped in the configuration of a fish, worm, frog, crawfish or other water creature and is tied to a fishing line that typically extends from a fishing pole. The fishing line may be wound on a crank-operated reel which is provided on the fishing pole to facilitate casting of the fishing lure into a lake or other water body and retrieval of the fishing lure through or across the surface of the water body by operation of the crank. A fishing lure having a particular size, shape, color and appearance may be selected for attachment to the fishing line to attract fish of a desired type during retrieval of the lure. Connectors such as eye hooks or the like may be provided on the surface of the body of the lure to secure various attachments such as a fishing line, fishing hooks or spinners to the lure.
One of the challenges of designing plastic fishing lures is that of selecting a design which effectively attracts fish to the lure as the lure is retrieved through water. To this end, various attachments such as spinners, streamers and “spoons” have been attached to fishing lures to reflect light or otherwise increase visibility of the lure and attract fish to the lure during retrieval. Rattles have also been incorporated into the soft or hard plastic lure body of fishing lures to create a rattling sound which attracts fish during lure retrieval. These techniques have achieved varying degree of success in attracting fish to the lure.
Therefore, fishing lures having at least one action bump which enhances the swimming action of the lure as the lure is retrieved through water are needed.